Hinata Hyuga
Hinata Hyūga (日向 ヒナタ, Hyūga Hinata) is one of the main supporting characters of Naruto franchise. She is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan and a member of Team Kurenai. She also has romantic feelings for Naruto Uzumaki, the main protagonist of the series. She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh in the English Version and Nana Mizuki in the Japanese Version. Best Friends: Naruto Uzumaki, Black Star Main Enemies: Personality Hinata is soft-spoken and polite, always addressing people with proper honourifics. She is kind, always thinking of others' more than for herself, and always caring about others feelings and well-being. She doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason; she doesn't even like being confrontational about her dislike of confrontation. It is for this reason that Hinata so often comes off as meek or timid to others, as her overwhelming kindness can render her unable to respond or act for fear of offending somebody.12 Her father's constant push to alter this personality trait when she was younger only made it worse, eroding Hinata's self-confidence and making her even more bashful because she placed so little faith in her own thoughts and opinions. Hinata's main motivation is Naruto Uzumaki, with whom she has been fascinated since meeting him. He initially gained her attention because of his outspoken kindness, and then kept her attention because of similarities that Hinata perceived to herself: Naruto had a painful childhood without the love of parents, a fate worse than the mere difficulty she had with her own father, and he craves the attention and acknowledgement of anybody, just as Hinata wants to please her father.17 But whereas Hinata lost faith in herself and let others tell her she couldn't succeed, Naruto always believes in himself and knows that he can accomplish any given task if he tries hard enough. She admires him deeply for this courage and over time falls in love with him, which manifests as increased shyness and speechlessness when around him. Although most people understand the reason for Hinata's behaviour around Naruto, Naruto himself thinks it's just Hinata's normal, if "weird", personality. Hinata strives to improve herself in order to benefit her team and to prove herself to her father, but mostly to gain the attention and worthiness of Naruto. She emulates him to this purpose, adopting his nindō of never giving up as the means by which she will change herself. To that end, she stops running from confrontation, instead doing all that she can to face it. If she fails, she gets up again and trains herself to not fail a second time. Hinata initially can only manage to practice this nindō when Naruto is nearby, but even then it is rewarding: she is able to speak her mind to him, for which he decides his view of her as "weird" was incorrect. By the end of Part I, she even displays it when Naruto is not around, for which reason her father's and the Hyūga clan's faith in her is restored and strengthened.16 Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon The Ultimate Story Hinata makes her first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. Many years ago, her entire world was shrouded in Darkness and had her and her friends reverted back to their child forms, making them powerless and insignificant. Despite Naruto getting the blunt of the ongoing torment, Hinata was also treated badly for being one out of several kids that stood by him. Her parents harshly forced her to stay away from him, fearing that she will undergo horrible torment. However, this had proven to be ineffective as to the eyes of her tormentors, the second that she developed feelings for Naruto, she was doomed to be harassed and abused. Around the time that the Woofoo Alliance arrived in her world, Misty along with her teammates of Aquamancers, Katara and Omi, Misty found Hinata in a distraught state and rescued her from it. From there, they were able to develop a strong bond with each other. As Misty and her group were continuing their search for their friends, Hinata's father asked them to take his daughter as he believed that she would be brought to someplace where she would be safe. They agreed and Hinata said her farewells to her father before leaving with the Aquamancers. When the members of the Woofoo Alliance reunited and found a way to escape the realm, they made a promise to their new friends that they will return to save their realm. During the second part of US3, the Woofoo Alliance returned to her dimension to fulfill their promise. They were able to clear enough Darkness for Hinata and her friends to revert to their Genin forms. From there, Hinata became Misty's shinobi partner in the alliance and was more than happy to fight by her side. During the events of Ultimate Story 4, her entire world was put into a status to stop it from disintegrating. Much more into the story, she and her friends were pulled out of their world and became summons for each of their respective partners in the Woofoo Alliance, with Hinata being a summon for Misty. After Kingdom Hearts was used to repair all of the worlds, she and her friends were able to return home. Relationships Gallery Hinata's Byakugan.png Hinata timekip.png Hinata hyuga by dreibee07-d8d13m8.jpg Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Characters from the Naruto Universe Category:Martial Artists Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nana Mizuki Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Cute Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Naruto and Hinata Category:Characters in Five Nights at Ninja's Series Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Chakra Users Category:Sibling Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Stephanie Sheh Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Chosen ones Category:Shy Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story